


Make War Not Love

by amyfortuna



Series: 2016 Season of Kink (Card 1) [16]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Face Slapping, First Time, Impact Play, Insults, M/M, Name-Calling, Punching, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Taunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Before Elros heads off to war, Maedhros has one final confrontation with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfils my Season of Kink square for Impact Pain Play.

"So you are determined to go?" Maedhros crossed his arms, leaning against the doorjamb of the room where Elros was busy packing. His boots sat beside the bed, and the pack itself was full. 

Elros looked up, frowning. "Yes. I feel we must. We're not children anymore, and you've kept us from the war long enough." 

"I wasn't planning to stop you," Maedhros said. "In fact, I agree - if you feel you must go, then you must go, as much as we would both like to protect you. Haven't you seen enough of war already?" 

"Dim memories of fire and screams, you mean?" Elros swept the last of his belongings into the bag, closed it, then set it on the floor, and sat down on the bed. "Come here," he said, patting the bed next to him. Maedhros obeyed. Once he was seated, Elros wrapped his arm around him, leaning his head against Maedhros' shoulder. "Can you not come with us?" 

Maedhros laughed, a tinge of bitterness running through it. "Ah, the naïveté of youth!" he said. "Ereinion would never let me within his walls, and so it well should be. You say your memories are dim; his are not." 

"Well, what must be must be," Elros said. "It's likely we will never meet again."

"Why do you say that?" Maedhros asked. "Are you expecting to die?" He drew back, tracing the outline of Elros' face with his hand, a hot yearning burning in his eyes. 

"Are you?" Elros said. "And as for death, well, it is not such an enemy as you seem to see it. If I die, I die." 

Maedhros took in a harsh breath. "Well, then, if you go to seek death, I won't let you go without..." He grabbed Elros by the shoulder and tugged him roughly into his lap. Elros was hardly taken by surprise; he smirked and then settled with his hips athwart Maedhros', a faint smile gracing his face. 

"...Without doing what you've wanted to for years, and then self-flagellating about it?" Elros bent and brushed his lips against Maedhros'. "Why not skip the second half of that, and do what we both want?" He bucked up against Maedhros, pushing him down onto the bed. The door was open, and from the kitchen Elros could hear the sound of Elrond making tea, speaking quietly to someone he assumed was Maglor. 

"Shhh, don't," Maedhros said. "At least shut the door." 

"No," Elros said. And then, boldly, "make me. Force me to do everything you want. You know you want to." 

Maedhros stared up at him, dazed. "You are a bold creature," he said at last. "How would I be forcing you if you want to...?"

"You don't know what I want," Elros said, and without further warning, quick as lightning, slapped him, open-palmed, across the face. The sting of it brought fury into Maedhros' eyes. After a moment Elros repeated it, slapping him again, harder this time. Maedhros rose up, dumping Elros unceremoniously to the floor. 

"You'll take what I want to give you and you'll enjoy it, you little hellcat," he said firmly, marching over to the door and closing it, then locking it. He whirled to face Elros, who sat on the floor where he had been dropped, grinning brightly. "Take off your fucking clothes." 

He didn't wait for Elros to actually comply, but pulled him up and began plucking at his garments, ripping his shirt off bodily. Elros, lazily, eventually reached for his breeches and pulled them down his hips, as if it was a chore. Maedhros tugged him roughly down onto the bed, stripping away the ragged remains of his clothing. He did not unhook a single fastener of his own clothing, however, leaving him well buttoned up while a naked Elros squirmed in his lap. 

"How many years have you wanted to do this?" Elros taunted, a look of wild joy on his face. "Probably more than you want to admit to!"

"Shut up, you little monster," Maedhros snarled viciously, pulling back his fist and punching him in the shoulder, again and again. Elros, far from being quelled, looked as though he enjoyed it, bouncing up after each blow ready for more. Maedhros kept hitting him, feeling satisfied by the way his flesh changed colour under his fists, bruising fast.

"Get on with it already," Elros said after a while, as Maedhros' punches devolved into slaps, ringing off his flesh, colouring it pink. "Fuck me if you want to fuck me. Stop playing." 

"I've never played with you," Maedhros said. "Do you really want me to take you dry?"

"Boring," Elros said, rolling his eyes. "There's salve in the drawer. Use it if you want to." 

Maedhros sighed and reached for the drawer, snatched out the salve, and applied it to his fingers. He wasn't gentle, shoving in two fingers to start with, then three not long after, but by the time he was ready to enter Elros, breeches unfastened just enough to get his cock out, they were both fully hard and Elros was rocking back on his fingers, crying out prettily. 

It was hard and fast, each thrust as brutal as a punch in itself. Maedhros clung to Elros' shoulders, bending down now and again to bite his throat or exchange vicious kisses that were more teeth than tongue. Elros met him every time, savaging his neck in return, raising red marks on the pale freckled skin of his throat. He slid a hand down to frantically fist his cock, deliberately pointing it at Maedhros' shirt. 

Maedhros came first, roaring out his orgasm into Elros' bruised shoulder, still nipping at his skin. As he collapsed down over him, Elros gave a sharp, low, moan and came, pulsing great jets of seed onto Maedhros' shirt. A wicked grin lit up his face as he looked up to see the results of his orgasm. 

"You are a horrible child," Maedhros muttered. "I hate you." But there was no fight in his voice, and he sounded lazily pleased instead, wrapping himself around Elros, holding him close. "You should stay another night."

Elros gave an impatient click of his tongue, and then a sigh. "Fine," he said. "Whatever."


End file.
